


My Goddess is not Your Goddess

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: Garreg Mach's Time of Peace [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Children, Domestic Fluff, Fictional Religion & Theology, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, M/M, Religion, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Claude gets conned by his daughter, who just wants a later bedtime, and who created an entire religion for the sake of getting one.You gotta admire that tenacity.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: Garreg Mach's Time of Peace [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914910
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	My Goddess is not Your Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for both my Peace AU _and_ for the second-generation OCs I created for said AU. Nice.

"Daddy?"

Her tone is one that Claude is familiar with. Wethera Tia Blaiddyd is a girl who knows how to get what she wants - but she's young, and she hasn't learned how to mask the 'I'm just doing this to stay up later' tone of her voice.

Still, he humors her, and turns. "Yes?" he says.

"Father says we have to pray every night before going to bed."

Claude scrunches up his nose. "Does he?" he says, more to himself than to his daughter. Dimitri might be more into the church than he is, but he can't recall a time when his husband would force him or Wethera to pray.

And yet at the same time, it definitely sounds like something Dimitri would do. And going to get Dimitri to ask would waste more time than if he was to just sit there and let her pray...

"Alright, fine," he gives in. "Make it quick, though."

Wethera scrambles out of her blankets and kneels on her bed, head downcast and hands folded demurely in front of her. "Dear Goddess..." is the only audible part of what she says, the rest of her prayer a low, breathy whisper. Claude watches her, vaguely amused.

When she's done, she simply turns, and looks at Claude. "Now can you teach me a prayer for the Almyran Goddess?"

That throws Claude off. "Uh, what?"

"Almyra must have a Goddess, right Daddy?" she says insistently. "Brigid has Spirits, and Dagda has a God, and-"

"Why does this mean Almyra must have a Goddess?" Claude cuts her off, frowning.

"You and Father got married under the Goddess's eye," Wethera says, far too knowledgeable about marriage practices. "If Almyra didn't have a Goddess, then why would the Goddess have accepted your marriage?"

Claude stares at Wethera for a good four seconds before asking, "Sweetie, how do you think marriage works?"

"The Goddess gives you permission to live together and have kids," is Wethera's patient response, as if Claude should already know this information. "Father doesn't know any prayers to the Almyran Goddess though, so I haven't ever been able to pray to Her. So teach me."

Claude takes a deep breath. In and out... In and out... "Fine. Let me think of one..."

It's been too long since he's had to pray to the deity of Almyra - or rather it's been too long since he's been _able_ to. Even though Dimitri is the one who is in charge, is the one everyone looks to and directs their inquiries to, he's still under the public eye as the Consort, and he's under enough scrutiny as is. Combine that with the fact that he'd spent more time in Fodlan than Almyra at this point, and the only prayer from his own land that he's sure he knows confidently is one for surviving a battle.

He looks at Wethera and sees her desperate to learn something - anything - from this half of herself, and he caves. Luckily she hasn't learned much Almyran - she hasn't had the chance to practice, since Claude is the only one she would be able to do so with - and sees nothing wrong with the prayer he teaches her.

Once she's gone through that prayer, Claude says, "Alright, Wethera, you've prayed, now-"

"Now I want to pray to the World's Goddess."

"...The _what_?"

"There must be a Goddess for the world, right Daddy?" Wethera asks, big blue eyes wide and imploring. "You told me once that people have religions outside of Fodlan that don't care about borders... So there must be one, right?"

That's not exactly what he meant by it, but if Wethera wants to believe it so badly...

"Um, yes, that's right," he says slowly. "But... I don't know any prayers to that Goddess, sweetie."

"That's okay! I wrote my own!"

She reaches under her pillow and pulls out a large stack of papers. Claude can't help but be curious, and walks over, looking at the prayers his daughter has created for a Goddess that doesn't exist. They're surprisingly well-thought-out, even if they're written in sloppy, childish script.

He hopes that the archbishop doesn't plan on visiting them any time soon... He's not sure how he'd explain his daughter's blaspheme.

"Okay, well, pick one of those, and then you've got to go to bed for real, okay?"

Wethera holds out one of the papers towards him, beaming. "Do it with me!" Her face turns more serious then, and she says, "You didn't even know She existed, so you've gotta make up for years of neglect."

Claude almost asks where she even learned the word 'neglect' from, but decides that it would likely just end in this mess lasting far longer than he wants it to, and simply takes the paper instead. "Of course I do," he says, making sure his voice sounds repentant.

* * *

Later on, when Dimitri finally comes to bed, Claude decides to ask, "Hey, Mitya? Do you make Wethera pray every night before bed?"

Dimitri gives him an odd look as he says, "No... Why?"

Claude frowns, and rolls over with a pout, not wanting to admit that he'd stayed up for an extra three hours as Wethera explained to him - in great detail - the religion of the World's Goddess.

"...No dessert for her for a month."

Dimitri, once he finally wrangles the story out of his husband, finds it utterly _hilarious_.


End file.
